We are familiar with etching printed circuit boards chemically by providing their copper layer with an etching mask and etching copper away chemically at those points where the etching mask is not present. This is disadvantageous, e.g. from environmental standpoints, because the chemical liquid is, in addition, enriched with copper, and, when the liquid has been used, it cannot be purified again, or can be purified only with a large input of energy and resources, and is also difficult to dispose of.
In addition, we are familiar with depositing metal layers on metal surfaces electrically in order to adapt their properties to specific requirements.
The invention is based on the object of providing a method of either applying conductive material to an insulating support or removing it from the latter electrically. This object is achieved by the invention disclosed in the independent claims. Advantageous developments of the invention can be found in the subclaims.